catsofthewoodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Squirrelfire
Squirrelfire is a small, light-framed pale yellow-orange ginger she-cat with light green eyes, faintly darker stripes, a white paw, a white dash on her chest, and a squirrel-like bushy tail. History Squirrelfire is a warrior of GoldClan. Her father is Ripplestar, and her mate is Bramblepelt from RippleClan, and she is the mother to his kits Lionkit, Jaykit, Hollykit, and Snowkit Squirrelkit is first seen suckling at her mother's belly, she is being watched by her father and mother both. Later that night, Softwing, the medicine cat apprentice, receives a message from Mystical Clan about Ripplestar's, her father, daughter. Squirrelkit is in mortel danger. Squirrelkit is almost killed by a falling tree branch, but her mother sacrafices her life to save her. Ripplestar is saddened by the death of his mate, and ignores Squirrelkit. Her uncle, Voleclaw, and her father fight about how she is being ignored by Ripplestar, her own father. This frightens Squirrelkit. When the fight between them is over, Squirrelkit makes her father promise that he will care for her, and love her, like he use to before her mother died. After this, father and daughter are seen spending more time together. Softwing received another message from Squirrelkit's mother that the curse has been lifted. Squirrelkit then becomes Squirrelpaw. Her mentor is Echohawk. Squirrelpaw is seen returning from a hunting patrol containing her, Echohawk, her father, and Softwing, the newly made medicine cat. Her father and Softwing came along since it had been her first sesson, and only a few days before Squirrelpaw had broken a forepaw. Her first catch had been a mouse. She is later seen talking with her father about the river being full of fish and that she would like to catch fish sometime with him. Out on a walk by herself one day, she is seen walking along the river's edge. When she starts to leap across stone by slippery stone, she slips. Falling into the water, she is crying out that she can't swim, and soon starts to drown. Bramblepelt, a newly made warrior, saves her just in time. He also helps her back to GoldClan camp. Ripplestar forbids her not to leave camp without her mentor, him, Softwing, or any other warrior. She is seen protesting against him. At a Gathering, she is seen sitting with Bramblepelt, at the back. When her father states her as a new warrior named Squirrelfire with Ashpaw as Ashpelt, she is seen standing upstraight, eyes glimmering proudly. Now a new warrior, Squirrelfire is seen often with Ashpelt. Ripplestar thinks of them becoming mates, and talking with Echohawk, that she might bring new kits to the clan. However, Squirrelfire finds this a rumor since she is really in love with Bramblepelt of RippleClan. Squirrelfire is later seen talking to Ashpelt, while both are going for a walk. She is seen talking about her father, and how it could be nice if he were to make her deputy. Ashpelt thinks it would be nice, and soon, they get into a fight. She is seen racing off towards the river, hoping to meet Bramblepelt. Sure enough, Bramblepelt is there. While talking, both get into a fight. With Squirrelfire feeling alone and injured, she heads back to camp to rest. When entering camp, Ashpelt is seen racing to her, Softwing hard on his paws. Squirrelfire's pelt is covered with wounds. Squirrelflight is last seen curled up in her nest, with Ashpelt cleaning her wounds, and Softwing getting herbs, since she is in the medicine cat's den. Her father, Ripplestar, visits her, wanting to hear her story. She only says that Ashpelt and her had gotten into a fight, and she had fallen in some brambles. She doesn't mention Bramblepelt though. At the Gathering, Ripplestar mentions his daughter can not come since she had fallen into some brambles, and requested not to go. Later, Ashpelt and her go hunting, since she had fully recovered. She teaches him how to catch fish, since he use to be a rogue, and had never tried to catch them. He manges to catch two fish. While talking and taking a walk by the river, she again, slips in. Bramblepelt is there, and he tries to save her. When she surfaces with Ashpelt, he becomes furious. All three get into a fight, until Squirrelfire manages to break it up. She sends Ashpelt back to camp, while she "escourts" Bramblepelt to his camp. While being curled up with Bramblepelt in a tangle of fir tree roots, she admitts her feelings for him, and they become mates. Squirrelfire worries her father will find out, and baracade her in camp. She is later seen leading a patrol. In camp, she is seen sharing prey with her father, Ripplestar. Later on, she is seen talking with Ashpelt, their pelts brushing. Squirrelfire is seen tring to pull away, but Ashpelt keeps clinging to her. Finally, when out near the river, they are talking about dreams they've been having, like where Squirrelfire was being chased by a talking piece of prey. Later on, when seeing Bramblepelt, she tells him about Ashpelt. Bramblepelt is furious, and starts to head to GoldClan camp. Squirrelfire stops him, just in time. She states it might not be a bad idea since she would need to have a cover-up mate if she were to ever bear kits. He seems to be alright with her idea. She is seen returning to camp, and Ripplestar is furious. She is forced to stay in camp for the rest of the day, with either Echohawk, Softwing, or him watching over her. Squirrelfire stays in her nest in the warriors den until the Gathering. She is seen sharing tongues with Bramblepelt until the Gathering begins. Later on, she is seen tring to catch a squirrel. Her friend, Ashpelt, is seen laughing at her, telling her better luck next time. She tells him to shut up, and goes after her prey. There, she stumbles into Bramblepelt, who caught her squirrel. At sunhigh, she is seen talking to her father and Ashpelt about getting more territory between RippleClan and NightClan, other clans bordering GoldClan. After the talk, she, Ripplestar, and Ashpelt, go for a walk where the encounter Bramblepelt. He had crossed the bounder, and she is seen battling with him, though she regrets it afterwards. She is said to having patched fur from where Bramblepelt clawed at her earlier. For her brave fighting, her father and Ashpelt agree on her to have first pick from the fresh-kill pile. Squirrelfire stated she isn't a kit or apprentice anymore, and goes to the warriors' den, Softwing after her. After the half-moon mark, she is shown to of being more slow, a little less swift, and having a slightly-rounded belly. When having Softwing checking on her missing fur wounds, she states Squirrelfire is expecting the kits of Ashfur. But only Squirrelfire knows the kits are Bramblepelt's kits. At one of their meetings, Bramblepelt also notices Squirrelfire's odd where-a-bouts, and asks what's the matter with her. Squirrelfire feels offended, but doesn't tell him she is expecting his kits. She only hopes that when they're born, it will bring peace between the clans. Squirrelfire moves into the nursery, showing signs of expecting kits. This brings relief to her father, but also worry since she is still very young. She tells her father she had been a warrior for almost three moons already, and can care for herself. Squirrelfire gives birth to four healthy kits, and she names them Lionkit, Jaykit, Hollykit, and Snowkit. She and her kits are mentioned at the Gathering. Ripplestar waits to say, "Ashpelt and Squirrelfire have four beautiful kits, their names are Lionkit, Jaykit, Hollykit, and Snowkit." Ashpelt tells Squirrelfire what her father said, and about Bramblepelt being furious. Squirrelfire grows angered, disappointed, and furious. Ashpelt tries to calm her down, and brings her a vole. She is seen tending to her wailing kits, forgiving them for her actions. Coming Soon